Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information, while routes have conventionally been planned by hand along paths defined by the maps. Conventional paper maps including static images of roadways and geographic features from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices, and navigation has been enhanced through the use of graphical user interfaces.
Digital maps and navigation can provide dynamic route guidance to users as they travel along a route. Further, dynamic map attributes such as route traffic, route conditions, and other dynamic map-related information may be provided to enhance the digital maps and facilitate navigation. Navigation systems that provide route guidance including dynamic route planning have conventionally established a route from an origin to a destination, and possibly a waypoint. Navigation systems and mapping services can provide spoken instructions and may be able to receive spoken instructions or requests, such as for establishing an origin and a destination. However, spoken language interfaces with navigation systems and map services providers are generally limited to route guidance related dialog.